Reality
by suzukipot
Summary: What if Ponyville, and to an extant, Equestria were just the product of a girl's mind gone rampant? This is Pinkamena's story.
1. Chapter 1

Pinkamena was an only child. She lived with her mom,a house wife and her dad, a crop farmer. Her father was strict and wanted to try to "ground her to the Earth" as much as possible, however Pinkamena's mother encouraged her daughter's imagination .This is what led to Pinkamena dying her hair pink,straightening it and calling herself 'Pinkie Pie.'

Then she started making her friends call her that. She also made up nicknames for her friends. She called them Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Twilight Sparkle,Fluttershy and Applejack.

****  
It was a Monday.

"Hun? Get up."

Pinkamena's mom shook her daughter awake.

"Time for school,hun."

Pinkamena got up,got a shower and got dressed as she heard a knock on the gasped.

"I'll get it mom!"

She pushed her mom out of the way to get to the door.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Pinkamena,"Rarity said.

"Pinkie Pie! Call me Pinkie Pie."

Her friends passed that nervous glance to each other that they usually did and Rarity said,tentavly.

"So...ready for school Pinkie?"

"Yep," Pinkie said,slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

They started to walk. Pinkamena lived in the outskirts of town,so walking to school took a little while. While they walked,they passed a moderately know restaurant called Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie smiled.

"One day i'm gonna wo-"

"Yeah yeah we know,"Rainbow Dash said,exasperated."One day you're gonna work there."

"You never know it could happen."

"We have the rest of our lives to pick what we wanna do. Til then i'm not sweatin' it. Race ya," she said,sprinting off.

Everyone except for Pinkie dashed off. They lived in a small town so they went to a small school. It was was a hand built red barn with a bell perched at the top. They eventually made it to the front of the school.

"Hi'ya Pinkie," a small red haired child with a bow in her hair said.

"Hi Applebloom."

Applejack sighed."Pinkamena how many times do I gotta tell you her names not-"Rainbow Dash nudged Applejack on the shoulder and mouthed the word 'no.'

Pinkamena took no notice of this.

"Well I like bein' called Applebloom. It makes me feel special."

"Don't you have a class to be gettin' to,"Applejack said,with a tone of increasing impatience.

The six friends walked up around the side of the school. Since the elementary children got the first shift of class Pinkamena and her friends decided to just hang out until it was their turn. Rainbow Dash gasped."It's her."

The others looked around until they saw her.A girl known as Derpy.


	2. Chapter 2

No one actually knew her real name. No one had bothered to learn it. So they called her Derpy,because she had the habit of breaking everything in sight. Rainbow Dash tried to hide the others.

"I had to work on a project with her and she messed everything up."

Twilight frowned. "You shouldn't be like that.I'm sure she's a nice girl."

Just then,the bell rang. The six went inside. There were two main rooms, one teaching room,where the upper class and the lower class would trade out every hour,and the principals office. As Pinkamena was about to sit down the teacher,Miss Cheerilee, stopped her.

"Pinkamena. You know you're supposed to go to the counselor's office on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's."

Pinkamena sighed and stood."Yes Miss Cheerilee."

On Mondays,Wednesdays and Fridays Pinkamena was supposed to go to the counselor's office for 'help.' She didn't like counselor,she asked too many questions and some of them were personal. Pinkamena went into the office.A lady,who had a very professional look to her,looked up from her clipboard.

" Pinkamena.I was worried that you weren't going to come."

"I wish," Pinkamena muttered.

" you know I've rented out the office for our hour."

Pinkamena sat in the seat opposite of the counselor.

"So Pinkamena...how has your week been?"

"Please can you call me Pinkie Pie? I prefer Pinkie Pie," Pinkamena said,crossing her arms and staring at the ground furiously.

"Why do you prefer me using Pinkie Pie?" This was the standard response.

"Because I'm a pony OK? Why can't you see it? I even have a cutie mark."

Pinkamena rolled up her pants sleeve to reveal three crudely carved balloons on her thigh. The counselor gasped.

"P-Pinkamena? When did you do this?"

She attempted to touch Pinkamena,which only emitted a hiss from the girl.

"Don't touch it."

The counselor was in shock. She stared at Pinkamena. Her eyes were wide. Her mouth gaped a bit. Pinkamena rolled her pants sleeve back down.

"Do any of your friends know you've done this?"

"No.I'm the only one of us to have our cutie marks.I wouldn't feel right bragging."

The counselor shook her head a little,as if to snap herself out of it. She whispered.

"How would you think your friends would feel if they knew about your...cutie mark?"

Pinkamena shrugged." I dont know. They'd probably be a little bummed out,because I was the first of us to get our cutie marks."

"Why do you think your friends havent gotten their cutie marks yet?"

" They haven't found they're special talent yet."

"What is your special talent,Pinkamena?"

"Partying. Making people laugh. If other people laugh and have fun then I feel good. If no one is laughing or smiling then I feel...," Pinkamena trailed off and stared at the floor.

The counselor looked at her watch.

"Our hour is up. You can go now Pinkamena."

Pinkamena quickly stood up and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

So Pinkamena stormed back outside. When she got there her friends asked her how she was.

"I-I'm fine," Pinkamena responded tears forming in her eyes.

"I-is something wrong Pinkamena," Fluttershy asked.

Pinkamena wiped her tears and looked at her friends.

" The counselor...she was asking me questions about you guys. Like she knew something. Like you guys knew something."

They looked at each other.

"Pinkamena if we knew somethin' you know we'd tell you," Applejack said,not looking at Pinkamena.

"Tell me that to my face." Her tone was icey,cold.

Applejack said nothing.

Pinkamena turned towards the others. "What about you guys? Are you going to lie to me too?"

"Pinkamena," Twilight said. "You don't understand-"

"I understand that my supposed friends are just liars!" Pinkamena became flustered again.

No one said anything. Twilight was staring pleadingly at Pinkamena,Applejack was biting her lip, Rarity twirled her hair, Rainbow Dash crossed her arms and looked away and Fluttershy was staring at the ground in shame.

Pinkamena shook her head and ran away.

"You guys," Fluttershy said. "Do you think we're doing the right thing? Pinkamena doesn't seem to be getting any better."

"I think we are," Rainbow Dash said indignately,glaring at the others. "If we tell her she's wacko she'll really go off the deep end."

Twilight nodded. "According to this book i've been reading someone as unstable as Pinkamena could essentailly...well...snap."

"Well then I guess we just wait an' see."

Pinkamena ran home, and flopped down on her bed. She sobbed.

" Pinkamena what happened," her mom asked,stepping into her room.

" T-the other ponies just don't understand mom...they don't...,"Pinkamena trailed off and started crying again.

Pinkamena's walked out to the living room. She sighed and looked at her husband,who was reading a newspaper.

"Dear? I think it's time we get Pinkamena help."


	4. Chapter 4

So the next morning Pinkamena's mom called the school,told them they were taking Pinkamena to a psychiatric ward and they...drove off. Pinkamena's parents didn't tell Pinkamena where they were heading,in case it would throw her off the deep end. She hadn't said good bye to her friends,she was still mad at them. Pinkamena looked up.

"Why are we in Cantorlot," she asked as they drove into the city.

No answer. They stopped in front of a large,rectangular,white building with a sign in front of it. 'Local Rehabilitation Center' Pinkamena cocked her head.

"Rehabilitation? What's that?"

"Pinkamena...the nice people here will help you." Pinkamena's mother grabbed her daughters wrist firmly as they walked in.

The word 'help'rang in Pinkamena's ears. Her pupils went small. She could barely stand. It drowned out everything,even her mother talking with the lady behind the desk.

The word help was never good for Pinkamena. She had heard the couselor say she was going to help Pinkamena. She'd even heard her backstabbing friends say that they 'needed to help' Pinkamena a few mother signed some paperwork and two large men came out.

Pinkamena opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream. "NOOOOO," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Quickly,she flailed against her mothers grasp as the men grabbed a straitjacket and quickly put it around her. She fought to get out of it. One of the men pulled out a needle and stuck it into her neck.

Pinkamena's struggle slowly stopped. She could feel herself growing weak.

"It would seem that she is very resistant and unaccepting of us. You two shouldn't worry. She'll get used to it eventually**,"**the nurse said.

"Please,"Pinkamena's father said,getting a little tearful. "Just make my baby girl better."

Pinkamena's eyes were half closed.

"Pinkamena! It's time for group therapy" the nurse said with a happy voice,barging into Pinkamena's room.

Pinkamena was sitting on one of the only things in the small room.A small stool. She also had a bed and window. Pinkamena looked up as one of the men escorted her to the group and undid her from the straitjacket.

Pinkamena slumped in her seat. It looked like the life had been sucked out of her. Her hair held no sheen,there were deep bags under her eyes and she rarely spoke.

"Hello everyone."

"Hello Dr. Martin," a few others responded quietly.

" What do you all want to talk about today? Pinkamena why don't we start with you?"

Pinkamena looked up but didn't say anything. " Come on Pinkamena. You know you have to share something with us."

All Pinkamena did was bow her head and cry. When group thereapy was over Pinkamena was sent back to her room,now wearing the staritjacket. She didn't eat all the week that she'd grown extremely thin and the men that escorted her had to tighten the straitjacket extra tight. Night came. Pinkamena looked at the moon. "Princess Luna help me..."

Pinkamena lowered her head. And then...her shoulder came undone from the jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

Pinkamena stared,for what seemed to be a very long time,at her shoulder. She kept wiggling until her right arm was did the same for her left arm until she slipped out of the straitjacket and stood felt surreal.

She hadnt felt the actual will to move in a while. She flexed a bit and looked at the was her chance to get out of this decrpid place. Using the stool she stood on it,unlocked the window,opened it and started to climb out.

Pinkamena landed on the ground with a 'thump'. She stood up,brushed herself off and looked around wildly. Without giving it a second thought,she bolted.

"Hey! You!" One of the guards caught Pinkamena from the corner of his eye and started after her with his dog.

Pinkamena looked behind herself. The dog was snarling,white foam dripped from its mouth as it barked. At this point, Pinkamena's only instinct was to run. And run as far away as she could. Her heart pounded hard in her ears. She was malnourished,and didn't know how long she could keep going.

****  
Night befell on the city. Pinkamena had entered the woods. Her bare feet ached with pained. She was doubled over,panting,huffing and vomiting spit and water. She'd run for hours. Time actually seemed irrelevent. All that mattered was escaping.

"I think I saw her over here," a guard said from what sounded like fifty feet away,.

Pinkamena groaned and fell over,in a puddle of mud. Her pink hair lay in the mud. She curled up and and cried. "Why," she whimpered. "Why did they do this to me? They don't..."

Two large beams of light shined on Pinkamena's face. She looked up and saw two guards attempting to hold the dogs back. "Ok Miss. Just come with us and everything will be OK."

_FIN._


End file.
